


sic transit gloria mundi

by annieane



Series: dum vivimus vivamus [1]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieane/pseuds/annieane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence for every character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sic transit gloria mundi

The palace is full of ghosts, but she is still so alone.

He was born falling; from grace, in love, to earth.

She does not know what will hurt more: landing or Ariadne forgetting her.

The world only falls into place when he looks into her eyes, so this seems like the cruelest fate of all.

The last time she let herself be weak her son was stolen from her.

If love made sense, he would be alive and they would be together.

As he betrays her, he can only see the little girl she once was, not the queen she is now.

Freedom feels heavier than she thought it would.

One day, he will hold her dead body in his arms and know that he loved her too much to save her.

This girl is not her father, and he wishes he had realised that before.

Loyalty is not so different to love, and the thought feels bitter on his tongue.

Cousins ought to be closer, and when she sees the way he looks at _her_ , she could kill her for it.

He had always said that the last thing he wanted was his father's forgiveness, but as the wound burns brighter than fire, he finds that it is true.


End file.
